


(the intersection) between dreams and reality

by lucete



Series: ⋆brevityworks⋆ [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, M/M, Pining, seungyoun falls in love with the man in his dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucete/pseuds/lucete
Summary: They meet somewhere in his dreams. Seungyoun sings lullabies in his sleep to stop them slipping through his fingers.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: ⋆brevityworks⋆ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899343
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	(the intersection) between dreams and reality

**Author's Note:**

> ayo whenever i think seungseok is dead the boys come out to prove me wrong every time

Seungyoun never realises he’s dreaming until he wakes up.

He doesn’t feel like they’re quite real while he’s in them either. He hovers somewhere in the middle of sleeping and waking and lives through his nights in a state of blurred lucidity. Traversing cities atop clouds, wading through sea floors turned upside down, barefoot and damp.

Seungyoun meets the man during his travels, but he never knows if it’s the first, second or last time they’ve met. But he knows him without introduction: Wooseok. He supposes that’s what tells him it’s a dream; the uncertainty coupled with understanding.

But each time they come across each other, Seungyoun feels the same jolt in his gut and fluttering in his stomach as though it’s their first meeting. Maybe every time he meets Wooseok _is_ the first time — just endless beginnings where he’s aware that _this_ first time is as temperamental as the last. Dreams are funny like that. Wooseok seems to have the answers, and always smiles knowingly, glitter dripping from the corners of his eyes as he takes his hand and pulls Seungyoun into his floating universe.

* * *

“Will I only ever see you here?”

They’re atop a cloud of dandelion petals drifting over an endless ocean. For every metre they travel, petals disappear into the currents below. Seungyoun’s running out of time.

Wooseok hums, lying back and watching the sunless sky shift from yellow to grey then back. More petals flutter down into the water. “I guess that depends on what _here_ is. It’s all very subjective, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun frowns, rolling over to look at Wooseok. He feels his ears redden when he notices that Wooseok is already gazing back at him.

Seungyoun clears his throat. “I just want to know whether this is real or not.”

Wooseok hums, “Well do you want the logical answer, or my answer?”

“They’re not the same?” Seungyoun smirks at him. Wooseok rolls his eyes, then tucks his arms under his head.

“I think it’s as real as you believe it to be. Me being here with you feels very real to me.”

He sits up suddenly, causing Seungyoun to startle and more dandelion petals scatter into the ocean below. Wooseok takes Seungyoun’s smaller hand in his and holds it against his own chest. _Thump, thump, thump._ Wooseok’s heartbeat is strong and steady, much more evenly paced than the rapid-fire of Seungyoun’s own.

“There,” Wooseok grins at him, a rare flash of all his perfectly crooked teeth. He tangles their fingers together. “Doesn’t it feel real to you?

The last of the petals fall to nothingness and the two plunge into the water, questions unanswered.

* * *

“I don’t think you’re in my reality.”

Wooseok’s fingers pause where he’s weaving silver threads into Seungyoun’s hair. This time they’re atop a skyscraper, looking down into nothing but clouds of amber and turquoise. Seungyoun thinks this is his favourite place to be with him, where the colours of the sky are reflected alongside the stars in Wooseok’s eyes despite night not yet falling. He supposes Wooseok’s eyes hold his own galaxy in them, one he’s desperately trying to reach.

“I thought we agreed that this was a reality as well.” Wooseok’s hands resume stroking through Seungyoun’s hair, fingers twirling the strands. It’s long this time, grown past his ears and curling around his neck. Seungyoun closes his eyes, losing himself for just a moment.

“We never got the chance to agree. And you know what I mean. The _real_ reality.” Seungyoun grabs onto one of Wooseok’s hands, fingers tracing over his knuckles.

“Should I be offended?” Wooseok jokes, taking his hand back to pinch Seungyoun’s cheek. Hard.

“Ow!” Seungyoun sits up sharply, nearly smacking his forehead against Wooseok’s who sits back quickly with a laugh.

“Didn’t that hurt for real? Who says this isn’t the _real_ reality?”

Seungyoun fixes him with a look, rubbing at his cheek. Wooseok looks back at him, his lips fixed in that lopsided half-smile that makes Seungyoun’s heart stumble it’s way through the next few beats. Wooseok leans in closer and Seungyoun stiffens, feeling heat spread from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. Wooseok’s eyes dip down to Seungyoun’s lips and back up with a mischievous glimmer that has Seungyoun struggling to catch his breath. Maybe this is how he can tell whether this is a dream or not, because there is no way Wooseok can be real. He something too far removed from reality and Seungyoun wants nothing more than to take his hand and go to the ends of existence with him.

But maybe Wooseok _is_ real, because there’s no way that Seungyoun is creative enough to come up with him all on his own.

Seungyoun slips his hand back into Wooseok’s and pulls him closer, letting his chin restin the crook of his neck.

“What I want,” Seungyoun murmurs, “Is for you to be in all my realities.”

Wooseok doesn’t say anything back, but he squeezes Seungyoun’s hand a little tighter, and that’s all he needs to understand.

* * *

On one of the last first times, Seungyoun tells Wooseok that he loves him. It’s a little heartbreaking, a tad tragic, and a smidge agonising but he gets the words to spill out into the space between them. He doesn’t know if it splits them further apart, but before he can begin to measure the distance, Wooseok steps forward to close the gap.

They’re standing on the edge of rocky cliff, which Seungyoun considers rather poignant. If he were to look down he would only see mist and fog, like clouds he’s traversed before. But he has a feeling that if he were to fall they wouldn’t cushion him.

Wooseok grazes his hand against Seungyoun’s cheek, then pulls him close; his lips an anchor for Seungyoun’s shaking legs. His fear of heights never seemed to catch up to him until this moment.

“I’m convinced,” Wooseok chuckles. “I’ll come visit your reality this time.”

Seungyoun wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> i attempted something a bit out of my comfort zone with this one! if you enjoyed the cheesiness please drop a kudos and a comment, i'd really appreciate it 💛
> 
> now that it’s post reveals, you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sacrifighting) or come chat on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lucete) thank you!!


End file.
